


A Cap For A Kiss

by Rogue21



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Ghouls, lots of ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commonwealth had changed me drastically, more than I cared to reveal, Preston said that he never saw me as a pre-war mother with a law degree after I saved him in Concord, whilst MacCready said I was more of a sexy bounty hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cap For A Kiss

The old Jukebox in the Third Rail was playing an old tune from my past, a variant of that old song Mister Sandman from the 20th century, it was a classic favourite of mine from the pre-war it was good to see the song was still loved two hundred years later. Magnolia was sitting at the bar drinking a glass of bourbon and she gave me a sly wink as Whitechapel Charlie handed me a Nuka Cherry, my favourite.

“The client was impressed with your disposal of the rats in the sewer, he likes your style,” Charlie said.

“Tell your client he has my thanks and that I look forward to the next job he has for me,” I said taking my drink and going to sit down. I pulled down my skull bandana and took a sip of the Nuka Cherry, light bubbles danced across my taste buds, the cherry taste reminded me of my time studying for my law degree, drinking Nuka Cherries in class and beating the crap out of that sexist classmate who insisted on taking me to what he referred to as ‘the bone zone’. Three months had passed since I was left Vault 111, I missed my husband, but I couldn’t bring him back, I knew that much. The Commonwealth had changed me drastically, more than I cared to reveal, Preston said that he never saw me as a pre-war mother with a law degree after I saved him in Concord, whilst MacCready said I was more of a sexy bounty hunter. I liked MacCready, or Cread as I called him, he knew how to handle a gun and he was good out in the wastelands alongside Glen, the pup I found at Red Rocket Station. I checked the Pip Boy to see the time, I had to go see Piper about the story she’d written on the Institute’s teleportation system.

“So the bounty hunter returns, Charlie said his client paid you well,” someone said. I looked up, it was Cread.

“I supply the bullets, he supplies the caps, a fair trade wouldn’t you say, all things considered,” I told him with a smile.

“I wouldn’t know, I’m a hired gun, not a bounty hunter, but if you’re interested, Hancock’s got a job for you,” he said.

“Oh really, well why not take it yourself?” I asked him taking another sip of my Nuka Cherry.

“It’s a two person job, ghouls have infested some old war museum and Hancock wants us to go in, take them out and recover some piece of civil war crap he wants from there,” Cread told me. It was an interesting proposition, and I knew Cread wouldn’t be asking me if he knew I wasn’t capable.

“Alright I’m in, but if you want to spend time together, you could just ask, but we better be paid in caps, he paid me in four bottles of Jet last time I was high off my arse for a week on that stuff,” I said pulling up my scarf and putting my worn fedora on my head.

“Oh he’s promising caps, five hundred between the both of us,” Cread said. I laughed under the scarf and placed the empty Nuka Cherry bottle on the table.

“Well then what are we waiting for Cread, let’s find out what Hancock needs retrieving,” I said with a wink and walked past him.

We left the Third Rail and found Hancock outside the hotel talking with two other Ghouls. He saw us and waved us over, I always thought of him as a pirate in that outfit he always wore.

“Well if it isn’t the beauty from the vaults…and her friend MacCready,” Hancock said.

“Always good to meet the coolest ghoul this side of the wastelands, Cread says you have a job for me that involves ghouls and as he put it ‘civil war crap’,” I said to him.

“I want you to go find the old Civil War museum nearby, I hear there is an old, still intact painting of the Unionists fighting General Custard,” Hancock explained to me.

“Custer, his name was Custer,” I corrected him. Hancock simply laughed.

“My mistake, I always heard it as custard and I would think, what a silly name for a Confederate General,” Hancock replied.

“It shouldn’t be too much trouble to get your painting, unless Cread here has a problem with it,” I said glancing at him.

“No problems bounty hunter, just eager for some killing,” Cread replied.

“Well I’ll leave those feral ghouls to you then, I hope to see my painting soon,” Hancock said walking away. I turned to Cread who was glaring at me.

“What?” I asked.

“It’s like you try to purposely annoy me,” he said to me.

“Oh you love it Cread, almost as much as you love staring at my ass in these jeans, yes I noticed,” I said heading towards the door that lead out of Goodneighbour.

I had known Cread for about a month, I walked into the Third Rail with Valentine after we finished retrieving the memories from Kellogg, I needed some help finding a courser chip and Cread was the guy for me, he initially wanted two hundred and fifty caps for the job, but I simply stared at him in disbelief until he agreed on two hundred. We got the chip and after that he decided that wandering the wasteland with me wasn’t as bad as he thought. It was only after Hancock paid me in Jet after the last job that he said he had a feeling Cread was into me, not that I hadn’t noticed.

As we walked down one of the ruined streets of Boston, I kept an ear out for any feral ghouls, they liked to sneak up on you, pretend they’re dead bodies until BAM you’re getting your legged chewed off by some bastard in a raincoat.

“You’re quiet today,” Cread said to me.

“Can’t be too careful,” I warned him as we approached the museum. I walked up the steps and noticed the statue at the front. “Hey Cread,” I said climbing on to the statue and pretending to lick the statue’s face.

“The snow cone think she’s funny, and fails,” Cread replied with a straight face. I glared at him.

“Call me a snow cone again, and you will not like what comes next, here’s a hint, it involves me kicking your ass back to the twenty-first century,” I said to him. Cread simply smiled at that comment.

“Feisty, I’ll admit, it’s pretty hot,” he said.

“Yeah, well you’re pretty hot,” I mumbled walking up to the doors of the museum.

Inside the museum the sounds of feral ghouls was the only thing to be heard. Hancock didn’t mention how many ghouls would be there, but now I understood why it was a two person job.

“I see why Hancock wanted two people for the job, let’s go,” I said readying my gun and slowly walking through the museum. Two ghouls ran at me and I took them down with two separate shots, I pulled down my scarf and gave Cread a smirk and snapped up the caps from them.

“Impressed?” I asked.

“You’re good but,” he began before shooting a bullet that flew past my head, I turned to see the ghoul he hit drop to the ground. “I’m better,” he finished.

“Smooth Cread, so smooth my panties are practically soaking,” I said sarcastically as I opened the door to check for more ghouls and this painting.

“Oh you think I’m hitting on you, that’s a new one,” Cread said.

“Hardly new Cread, even Hancock can tell you’re into this,” I said shooting another ghoul that was just aimless scratching the walls.

“Hancock think he’s sexy and he doesn’t have a nose,” Cread replied as we left the room to search the next one. Oh I knew Cread wanted me, he was pretty easy to read.

“Good to see you’re avoiding the obvious fact which is you want some of this and for the record, I’d wouldn’t say no,” I told him walking up the stairs to the next floor. Ghouls were heard from above and knowing my luck, there was going to be a glowing ghoul to deal with, and I hated those ugly neon bastards. I took down several ghouls before Cread joined me.

“You talk a lot for some who’s last sexual encounter was probably two centuries ago,” Cread said. I glanced at him and turned my attention back to the ghouls.

“I was frozen for two centuries, you’d be surprised how badly I’m itching for it,” I told him doing a forward roll and killing another ghoul as it tried to swipe at me. When the rest of the ghouls were all dead on the floor that was when the glowing one approached.

“Oh good, I was hoping we’d run into one of these, but let’s making this interesting, a little wager,” I said to Cread as I reloaded my gun.

“What kind of wager?” Cread asked curious but also concerned as the glowing ghoul wandered about.

“A cap for a kiss, if I get the killing headshot, you have to kiss me, but if you get it I’ll pay you thirty caps,” I said to him.

“You got a deal,” Cread said not wasting any time going after the ghoul. I grabbed a Molotov and threw it at the ghoul sending it into a little frenzy. I then grabbed a grenade and threw it before dodging to the side. It blew up taking out of the legs of the ghoul as Cread pumped its chest full of bullets from his sniper rifle. I then got in two clean headshots killing it.

“I win,” was all I said to him putting my gun away. Cread sighed heavily and put the rifle away.

“You win, the sexy bounty hunter wins,” he said failing to sound mad that he’d lost. I laughed and pulled down my scarf and pushed him against the wall.

“Told you I was good,” I said before kissing him. It was a lot better than what I initially expected, he pulled me to him, his hands holding my waist as I placed my hand on the wall. I my tongue grace his and moved my hand up the wall before my fingers gripped something on the wall. I stopped and stood back to see what it was behind Cread when I saw it, the painting Hancock was looking for.

“Hey we found the painting,” I said. Cread turned to see the painting Hancock was talking about, it spanned about eight feet across and was framed in a thick wrought frame.

“Did he take into account its size?” he asked. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying the tasteless joke that had formed in my head, but it was too good to pass up.

“That’s what she said,” I said. Cread stared at me confused by my bad joke. “Jokes aside, how are we going to get this back to Goodneighbour, its eight feet wide in a heavy frame,” I said.

“I’m sure the frame isn’t necessary, if it is then Hancock’s an idiot,” Cread replied. We got the frame off the wall and pulled the painting out from the frame, it was a soft canvas worn through time, I rolled it up and secured with a spare hair band and placed it in my back holster which normally housed my laser musket and we left the museum.

As we walked, the kiss had slipped my mind, it was a pretty good one but the painting had pulled me back into reality, and I wasn’t keen on the idea of quick fuck with a dead ghoul at your feet. But I was curious of what Cread thought of it.

“Was it good?” I asked as I climbed up onto the scrapped bus.

“What?” Cread asked following me.

“The kiss, was it good?” I asked helping him up.

“It was good, the dead ghouls did nothing for the mood, but I can’t complain,” he replied.

“You complain, the idea,” I said sarcastically as we arrived outside the door of Goodneighbour.

“What you think I should have praised the sun and said you were incredible?” he said to me. I laughed and shook my head.

“Couldn’t hurt,” I said opening the door. Inside Goodneighbour Hancock was having another pep talk with his neighbourhood watchers. When he spotted me, he waved us over.

“They returned and with my painting I hope,” he said. I unrolled the canvas to show him.

“It’s all here, all eight feet,” I said.

“Excellent, your payment as promised and for you my vault beauty, a little something extra,” he said and handed me two Jets.

“Are you trying to turn me into a junkie or something?” I asked him suspiciously pocketing the Jet. Hancock laughed at the question and took the painting.

“What kind of ghoul do you take me for,” was all he said before leaving. That didn’t answer my question. I looked at Cread and asked him.

“So what now?”

“I’m not sure, it’s a long walk back to Sanctuary Hills,” he replied.

We decided to head to Diamond City Market which was empty except Percy and the noodle-bot. We sat outside of Percy’s on the floor with Nuka Cherry’s we’d bought from the bot.

“It’s not how I imagined spending the rest of my night but as long as I’m with you, I’d couldn’t be happier,” I said before looking down at the drink to see if there wasn’t any Jet in it.

“Did you take that Jet?” Cread asked.

“I don’t think so,” I said with concern. Piper then came running up to us.

“There you are…drinking Nuka Cherry’s with Cread outside the twenty-four hour store, you’re a strange pair,” Piper told us. I laughed and stood up.

“Let’s go Cread, we can crash on Piper’s couch…if Piper doesn’t mind letting her two best friends stay for the night?” I said sweetly. Piper sighed and nodded.

“Fine, you guys can stay tonight, it’s better than sitting out here when the radiation storm hits in two hours,” she said. I grinned at her, good old Piper. Cread and I followed her but not before Cread grabbed my hand.

“Wait, why did you make that bet in the museum?” he asked me.

“Because I wanted to kiss you,” was all I said with a smile. And it was true.


End file.
